


跌蝉

by LazyDiamond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDiamond/pseuds/LazyDiamond
Summary: “树荫有一只蝉，跌落你身边。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald





	跌蝉

00.  
  
邓布利多站在树下，柳条缝隙处漏进的阳光滴下来，他伸手去接，却被不远处的呼唤打断。手掌认命地改变轨迹，朝声音的方向挥了挥。「这就回去。」他对弟弟说，然后施展幻影显形。  
太阳滴落在绿荫上。  
  
  
01.  
  
每个中午一点十三分，邓布利多会端着托盘从楼梯走下来，在一只脚跨进厨房门时挥舞魔杖，碗、水杯以及剩了糖霜的瓷碟乖巧地听从指挥，依次飞入水槽。水壶发出嘶哑的嚎叫，他整理好昨日的账目，沏一杯红茶，坐在长桌旁一口一口地喝掉。以上的流程是他毕业后日复一日的日常，除了今天。  
水壶刚放到炉子上，猫头鹰衔着明信片落在他肩头。在埃及的埃菲拉斯寄来一张狮身人面像的旅行小记。放下卡片，他急需湿润干涩的喉咙，当唇珠碰到杯沿，他才意识到水还是凉的。  
巴希达·巴沙特从正门进来时，邓布利多刚好捡起最后一片碎片，他听见女人说：「我看门开着，就自作主张地邀请自己进来了——可怜的孩子，怎么了？」  
「只是打碎了杯子，巴沙特夫人。」他看见女人身后的金发男孩，「这位就是您的侄孙吗？」  
「没错，他午饭前刚到。虽说按照社交礼仪本应过几日再来拜访，但我实在迫不及待地想要介绍你们认识。」  
「盖勒特·格林德沃。」金发少年走到他面前，伸出右手。  
「阿不思·邓布利多。」他握住那只骨节分明的手。  
  
  
02.  
  
「阿不思，愿赌服输。」  
「一个问题，盖勒特，你只能问一个。」邓布利多伸出食指强调。  
「告诉我，」格林德沃凑到英国人耳边，「我们第一次见面的时候，你为什么那么紧张？」  
「我并不认为我有紧张过。」  
「是吗？」  
  
「盖勒特·格林德沃。」  
「阿不思·邓布利多。」  
回过神来，他只听见巴沙特夫人说了句「……所以我先告辞了」，和门关上后的安静。  
「姑婆要赴一个茶会，她希望你和弟弟妹妹都好。」格林德沃扮演起讲解员，「请问，邓布利多先生，你现在可以放开我吗？」  
「抱歉。」邓布利多松开紧握的手。  
「姑婆常说起你，」格林德沃说，「她声称你是个百年一遇的天才。」  
「我认为巴沙特夫人是在努力让故事变得引人入胜。」  
「我也觉得姑婆是在夸大其词，」格林德沃赞同地说，「因为我未曾见过有哪个天才放任血淌一手还不自知。」  
格林德沃拉过挚友的左手，三天前的伤口已经看不见痕迹。拇指轻轻划过掌心的纹路，他察觉到对方的手指因为酥痒而微微蜷起，但手的主人似乎并没有拂袖而去的意思。  
  
「阿不思？」  
「什么事。」  
斑驳的阳光悄悄染红同伴的耳廓，格林德沃露出得逞的笑容。  
「你是个糟糕的谎话精。」  
  
  
03.  
  
碗底的药被倒入口中，阿丽安娜在它们与味蕾过分接触前便全数吞下。有时候她怀疑这帖药其实是以苦杀人的剧毒，幸好每次大哥都会在取碗的同时递一块名叫糖果的解药，准时到让她没有一丝捂住腹部做痛苦状的机会。  
水果硬糖在口腔里来回滚动，带走每个角落里的苦涩。水果硬糖在口腔里来回滚动，确保带走每一处苦涩。  
「哥哥，你这几天心情不错。」  
「有吗。」邓布利多也捡起一块糖果，送入齿间。  
「那个叫盖勒特的大哥哥，」阿丽安娜说，「我第一次见你和另一个人如此亲近。」  
「你在无中生有地指控我疏离你吗？真叫人伤心。」  
「那不一样，」阿丽安娜把糖换到另一侧，「别糊弄我，阿不思，我不是小孩子了。」  
  
「阿不思·邓布利多。」  
他应声回神，目光落在格林德沃紧抿的双唇上。喉结滚动，他找回自己的声音：「我在听。」  
「听个屁，」金发少年爆出一句粗口，「我刚说了什么？」  
「你在烦恼如何加速噬血咒的见效。」  
格林德沃抓抓头发。夏风催促绿叶沙沙作响，一条细狭的光痕贴在他眼睑上，随着眨眼的动作一次次掉入眼眸。一只蝉忽然跌落，他的肩膀无意地瑟缩。  
「你有什么想法吗？」  
阿不思收回视线，从口袋里摸出一个精致的卷轴，「早上刚琢磨出来的。」  
抖落指尖夏蝉的薄翼，格林德沃打开羊皮卷，笑容在读完最后一个符文后爬上嘴角。  
「阿不思，没有你我该怎么办。」  
阿不思·邓布利多，他对自己说，你完蛋了。  
  
  
04.  
  
格林德沃不需要用太久就发现了挚友的秘密。如果自己对缱绻的目光和紧绷的触碰能够视而不见的话，他或许应该考虑去圣芒格治眼。这个秘密极大地取悦了格林德沃，他好奇，阿不思是从何时爱上他的？没错，爱，不是好感，不是喜欢，是无药可医的爱情。这种荒唐虚伪的感情，不过是人类为害怕孤独编织的借口。他毫不留情地嘲笑，同时也为发现挚友的把柄而狂喜——棋逢对手的终极乐趣是赢得找寻对方致命弱点的比赛。一个计划在胸中成型，他无法拒绝在一段旗鼓相当的关系中成为主控的诱惑。  
  
被猎鹰洞悉行踪的飞鸟已身陷囹圄却不自知，于股掌之间的神像还未料到自己就是那只提线木偶。  
夜晚，他们像往常一样，并肩走在湖边散步，这是过去的十天里两人培养的良好习惯。月华倾泻，湖光潋滟，他正在和同伴讲述霍格沃茨城堡的秘密。忽然，谈话被打断，等他反应过来，格林德沃正在他的唇齿之间舔舐，进攻。在遇袭一方的震惊彻底丢盔卸甲之后，进攻者掠入城池，缠上他的舌尖。  
邓布利多感觉到唇瓣上温热的湿润在紧逼的柔软退去后骤然变冷。  
「盖勒特？」  
「你爱我。」  
「我——」少年骄纵恣意的神采拨开他脑中的迷雾。对上格林德沃桀骜自信的眼神，邓布利多微笑地凑上前，在发动反击前宣布，「是，我爱上了你。」  
  
  
05.  
  
「会被看到。」他气息不稳地低求。  
「你知道的，」金发少年将魔杖塞进他攥紧的右手，「阿不思，念出那道咒语。」耳垂上的酥麻还未彻底散去，锁骨在唇齿的进攻下向丘脑发出求救信号，他靠在树干上，犹如被逼入绝境的困兽寻求最后一堵支撑。  
格林德沃的手仔细摸索着怀中人贴身裤料下的每寸肌肤，五指聚拢处的痛痒令邓布利多不自觉地扬起头，倒吸一口气。  
「再不施咒的话，万一你弟弟找过来就不妙了。」他呼吸急促地劝诱。  
「盖勒特，先……先停……」抗议无效。腿间一片清凉，格林德沃伸出左手扶在他的腰间，另一只手依旧流连于炙热之上。手指抚弄出欢愉的浪花，一波未平，一波又起。邓布利多无措地握紧魔杖，试图吟出的咒语变成破碎的颤音，争先恐后地从他唇间叛逃。最高的浪波卷起翻涌，两人的薄衫沾上斑驳的星点。  
唇舌纠缠，他携着粘稠的手指悄悄探入身下人的秘辛。解开衣衫，指腹与肌肤的触感是填满欲壑的开始，满足的低吟从他口中溢出。邓布利多不由自主地扣紧他的后颈，如同落水的雏鸟为求生而紧紧抓住一只浮木。  
「阿不思，」他哑声说，「念出那道咒语。」  
反侵入咒包围整个山丘，魔杖从指间滚落。  
  
06.  
「这棵树里到底有什么宝贝？」格林德沃枕着邓布利多的大腿，向嘴里扔进一颗糖果，香草的甜腻让眉心轻蹙。  
「我习惯来这里玩。」邓布利多靠在树干上，视线落进散在腿上的金发里。「来这里看书，练习，或者发呆。」  
「玩？」无视对方警告的眼神，格林德沃满不在乎地说，「梅林的花裤衩，你真是个毫无前途的骗子。」  
邓布利多拒绝接话。  
「那我不得不批评你，聪明绝顶的邓布利多先生，我从没见过你在这里读书学习。」格林德沃板着脸说。  
「实不相瞒，卓越超群的格林德沃先生，戈德里克山谷所有能找到的藏书我都已经读完了。」  
「那就和我离开吧。」  
  
两个月，六十二天，一千四百八十八小时。他们在相遇的当天将社交对话变成秉烛夜谈；第二天，在巴沙特夫人家的书房里，他们搜寻关于圣器的信息，讨论每种传说的可能性；第三天，他们跪在佩弗利尔的坟墓前，不放过墓碑上的任何蛛丝马迹；第四天，他们泛舟河上，他将死圣的符号挂在挚友的胸前；第五天，跌落在金发少年身上的不仅是一只夏蝉，还有阿不思·邓布利多矜恃的心。  
那个不期而至的吻在他心头烙下盖勒特·格林德沃的姓名，怔忪间，邓布利多从对方眼瞳中看见自己的倒影。不小心跌进泥土的单相思却开出嫩芽，他豁然开朗，英勇地迎上前，将一颗真心双手奉上。  
后来的一切似乎都顺理成章。戈德里克山谷回荡的不仅是少年郎们意气风发的灵感，还有一对恋人情至深处的渴望。水乳交融的灵魂与肉体，甚至让他怀疑自己是不是误食了福灵剂。  
有没有误食福灵剂，他不知道，但他亲口喝下了名为爱的剧毒。而唯一的解药正看着他，一个点头，他就能拥有。  
他想用复活石找回逝去的双亲，他想奋不顾身地与恋人并肩战斗，他想将他们的偶然出发延续成永恒。  
和他离开，去追寻更伟大的利益？  
他当然愿意。  
  
  
07.  
  
看着陷入沉思的红发少年，突如其来的恐慌淹没格林德沃，头一次，狂妄的匈牙利人失去了绝对的把握。欺身而上，堵住对方微微张开的嘴，企图用似火焰的舌烧尽心底的不安。  
感受到对方的回应，格林德沃甩出一道反侵入咒，带着邓布利多跌入草丛。将肌肤间的阻隔铺在身下，格林德沃跪坐在少年的胯间，后方的侵入迫使他发出一声叹息。下意识地裹紧体内的跳动，四目相交，十指紧扣，携云握雨后，峰顶浓烈的日出晃得两人睁不开眼。小腹上撒满贪欢的渍痕，交合处溢出情深的证据，他俯身亲吻少年眼角的泪珠，却在眸光里瞥见自己的情难自禁。  
「盖勒特？」  
他将邓布利多翻转过去，从后面进入，毫无征兆的侵略促使身下人的肌肉条件反射地紧缩。  
「盖勒特，」掌心揉出青草的汁液，「痛。」  
手指撬开紧合的指缝，他覆上少年的后背，唇齿在邓布利多的颈背游走，大力地吮吸他所熟知的要害。  
「抱歉。」他附在邓布利多耳边低语。唇瓣包住耳垂珠，身体逐渐恢复起伏，掌心贴住手背，手指随着躯体的动作越扣越紧。  
「阿不思，」格林德沃艰难地将词语拼在一起，「和我一起离开。」  
回答他的是一串支离破碎的音节。  
肉体交织在一起翻波倒海，制造出巨大的漩涡，灵魂义无反顾地双双堕入深处，最终跌进湖底。吻住彼此，渡一口气过活。  
抬手拭去欢愉的泪痕，他从少年身上滑落，伸手拨开脸上的赭色发丝，他借着月光看清对方的眼波。  
他那该死的弟弟妹妹，格林德沃无力地咒骂。这个夏天发生的意外本是他为拐走挚友加上的砝码，可当初的胸有成竹却在此刻被全数伐下，他忽然不那么确定这个砝码到底够不够沉重。  
他恨极了捉摸不定的飘渺。  
「盖勒特。」  
「嗯。」  
「我们何时启程？」  
  
  
08.  
  
「结束了？」  
「应该是吧……」  
「怎么样，谁赢了？」  
「别急，我看看……哎我望远镜在谁那？」  
「是格林德沃！」听见此即彼伏的惊呼，甚至有人掉头就跑，路人连忙改口，「是格林德沃倒在地上！」  
「真的吗！」  
「邓布利多教授赢了！」  
「梅林保佑！大魔王被打败了！」  
  
远处传来一阵欢呼。格林德沃跌坐在地上，七步之内，是邓布利多衣袍的下摆。下摆随步伐拂过泥土，泥土连接的另一端是狼狈的他，他花光仅剩的高傲抬起眼眸，眼眸交汇处是邓布利多淡漠的目光。  
「他们许了你什么好处？」  
「我也很高兴见到你，老朋友。」  
「我收回四十六年前关于你骗子生涯的预言，」格林德沃讥笑道，「你的虚伪进步不少。」  
「你的魔法也精进了许多。」  
「反讽？我好奇你的老师是哪位。」  
「一个故人。」  
「这个故人还教给你什么，击伤我的断骨咒？」他嘲笑地一指膝盖，布料上的血渍正逐渐晕开。  
「傲罗们在来的路上，虽然你罪恶多端，但他们不会让你带着血污站上审判席。」  
「老朋友，我好奇，你为何现在才出手？」  
邓布利多的视线离开他，落在泥土里散发着死亡气息的魔杖。  
「这就等不及了？收起你的虚伪，去捡起来啊。这毕竟，」他咬牙切齿地说，「是你打败我的战利品。」  
男人置若罔闻。  
「说话啊！」他愤怒地吼道。  
远处的欢呼似乎因为男人的咆哮停止了一秒。邓布利多看向泥地里男人，「我们还有什么好说的？」  
沉默吞噬着两人，低头，他瞥见格林德沃扣入污泥的双手。  
「他们来了。」天上出现一条线，那是欧洲各国傲罗们排列的阵型。  
「阿不思，你大概不记得了，」男人转过头，「这个世界上，没人比我更了解你。」  
「或许吧，」他看着降落的执法者们在天边划过一道道气流，「可一切都结束了，盖勒特，我们不会再见面。」  
「既然如此，那请你大发慈悲地回答我最后一个问题。」  
袍袖下的手紧紧握住，他终于有种想逃掉的冲动，可理智将他困在原地，动弹不得。  
男人拖着一条残破的腿走到他面前，对上他的眼睛，用只能流转在两人之间的声音，提出一个比诅咒还要恶毒的问题。  
袖下的拳渐渐松开，他忍不住想要抹掉手心的汗。心底的某个地方悄悄松了口气，他看着对方黑若曜石的眼眸，轻声说，「我戒了。」  
格林德沃在二十个傲罗的排兵布阵下被押送法庭。邓布利多望着飞天扫帚消失的天边，吐出一口气。  
  
  
09.  
  
「容我善意地提醒一句，」邓布利多严厉地说，「四十七年前，离开的人是你。」  
他收到魔法部的信件，上面声称格林德沃有事交代，但他只允许邓布利多做审讯官。于是短短一年时间，他又一次见到这个给他前半生带来荒唐和耻辱的人。而对方依旧坚定地认为，他才是那个该死在埃及港口的庞培。  
「先转身的人是我？」格林德沃仿佛听见本世纪最好笑的笑话，失声大笑，「老朋友，看见你还能生机勃勃地为自己开脱，我由衷地感到高兴。告诉我，你每晚是怎么哄自己入睡的？一遍又一遍的告诉自己，这都是盖勒特·格林德沃那家伙的错？」  
「多谢你的挂念，我的睡眠质量一直不错。」  
「那是谁午夜独自在城堡外徘徊？」  
邓布利多放在膝上的手紧紧攥住。  
「哦，可怜的阿不思，拖着疲惫一头栽进床上，紧闭双眼都无法堵住软弱的泪水，身体沉睡也不能阻止悲哀的呓语。是的，我都看到了，我就在旁边，拜你所赐，神秘的城堡在我眼里就是个玻璃盒子。我站在卷帘之后，一如当初，」格林德沃眼中闪着恶灵的光芒，「我潜进你的浴室那样。还记得你的慌乱吗？还记得被自己咬破的嘴唇吗？还记得被推满一地的水吗？还记得你如何任我抵在墙上一次又一次的——」  
「够了，如果你认为虚假的过往能冒充伤人的利器，那么我有理由相信，你已经被牢笼逼疯了。」  
「在你眼中，我早就失去理智了，不是吗。虚假的过往？没错，我发现你疯狂愚蠢地爱上了我，于是我热烈地回应，我在山谷的每一个角落狠狠地上你，在你身上打下任何咒语都去不掉的烙印，将你变成手里的扯线风筝。等等，你的脸色怎么这么差，我以为这些都是你想听到的？」格林德沃讥讽地笑，「我卑鄙无耻地勾引你，把你留在我身边？别逗了，你会被我吸引，是因为我一语道出你的渴望；你愿意和我离开，因为你也想站在山尖，想手握权杖。。别再用『被爱情盲了眼』的说词为自己开脱了，如果不是你身后的拖油瓶……你毁了一切，邓布利多。」  
「你说得对，我在你身上看到了我自己，我和你一样，才华横溢，目中无人，自私自负，我把属于我的责任当做拖累。但你漏掉了一点，有一样东西是你没有的，」邓布利多直直地看着旧友深色的瞳仁，「我懂得生命的意义。你或许能够理解生死，可你也始终抗拒体会感情。你说的没错，蒙蔽我双眼的不是爱情，确切地说，不全部是爱情，而是你，我的朋友。你的才华和情感让我忘记了我比你多懂的那一小部分，那最重要的部分。后来我找回来了，只是代价，」他闭了闭眼，「那太昂贵了。」  
「是啊，伟大的白魔法师邓布利多，生命奥义的神。」他尖刻地说，「而我看到的是什么？一个虚伪的懦夫，一个悲剧的可怜虫。是谁在编织谎言，是谁在怯懦地逃开。谈到理想挥斥方遒、为了挚爱奋不顾身的少年，现在不过是躲在睡梦里饮泣的胆小鬼。梅林在上，你甚至不敢在她的忌日，面对空无一人的房间清醒地流泪！」格林德沃眼里闪烁着愤怒的火光，他拍案而起，上身贴近桌子另一端的男人。  
「看着我的眼睛，阿不思，」他盯住那双蔚蓝的眼睛，「告诉我，这些年来，你有没有，哪怕只是一瞬间，觉得自己终于自由了？」  
「我不知道。」邓布利多诚实地回答，格林德沃试图从男人的眼睛里找出点什么，可他什么都看不到。  
「那些靠瞬间捕捉的情绪毫无意义，盖勒特。人们总会在某一秒对心爱的人心生不满，可一天结束之后，我还是会在厄里斯魔镜前看到我的家人。」邓布利多说，「只有我的家人。」  
「你走吧。」褪去一身疯狂，格林德沃静静地坐回椅子上。  
「他们说你有事情要交代。」  
一年前，他临走前，故意羞辱他，「你会否忆起那些在我身下的时光？」  
「我戒了。」  
他现在知道，或许旧友真的改掉了撒谎的毛病。  
「没什么，就是想问问，老魔杖用着顺手吗。」  
  
  
10.  
  
「是谁？」  
「是我，阿不思·邓布利多。」  
「阿不思？」瘦骨嶙峋的老人爬到铁栏边，外面，蓝袍巫师举起魔杖，顶端的白光刺痛格林德沃的双眼。  
「抱歉，我先灭掉。」  
「不用，拿远点就好。」  
一阵无话。就着微弱的光，两人隔着铁栏打量对方。  
「你变黑了。」  
「你头发掉光了。」  
他们笑了笑。  
「很高兴见到你，我的朋友。」邓布利多说。  
「你的手怎么了？」格林德沃瞥见栏杆之间那只烧焦的手。  
「我做了蠢事。」  
「显而易见。」  
「我找到了复活石。」  
「复活石上为什么会有恶咒？」  
「它被做成了魂器。」  
「别告诉我和他们口中的神秘人有关。」  
「脑袋还算灵光。」  
「你要死了。」  
「是的。」  
「还有多久？」  
「西弗勒斯说，最多还有一年。」  
「好。」  
「好？」  
「你自己愿意去死，还指望别人说什么？」  
「也对，」白胡子老人颤巍巍起身，「我该走了。」  
「你站住。」手伸出栅栏，他拽住蓝色的袍袖，「我没力气嘲笑了，再坐会儿吧。」   
石穴里只能听见穿堂风的声音。  
「我去看过你。」格林德沃打破沉默。  
「我记得你提起过。喜欢我们的城堡吗？」  
「傻透了，」格林德沃说，「但很适合你。」  
「你留了礼物，对吗？」接触到老友诧异的眼神，邓布利多笑了，「你以为我发现不了？我那时可是变形课的教授。」  
「那不是什么礼物，我不小心踩坏了你的胸针，不想惊动你而已。」他说着，朝男人前襟偷瞄，看见胡子下一抹银色的流光后，他把目光收了回来。  
「感谢你在之后不多的会面中，没有过多地提及阿丽安娜。」  
「我快吐了，阿不思，不要逼我现在反悔。」他厌恶身旁的人用将死之人的口吻对他说感谢的话。他怎么会不知道，邓布利多害怕那个真相，他怕知道那道致命的魔咒是谁发出的。可格林德沃清楚，那个女孩的死，注定要三个人一起承担。他们手上都沾了血，这就是真相。忽然，苟延残喘多年的他想要破口大骂，瞧瞧这个男人对他做了什么？他居然也会承认自己的罪孽，他居然也会有缩在墙角忏悔的一天。  
「你这虚伪的圣人嘴脸还是没变。」  
邓布利多笑了笑。  
「接下来要去哪里？」  
「找剩下的魂器，然后去死。」  
格林德沃没有接话。  
「你想问我，值得吗？」  
「你会回答，为了更伟大的利益。」  
  
  
11.  
  
「终于见面了，格林德沃先生。」  
滑腻的黑色长袍擦着地面，被步伐带动着向格林德沃走来。盯着衣袍边缘，他的思绪回到决斗的那天——蓝色衣袍的边角被泥泞染污，而男人依旧以赫利俄斯的姿态站在那里，面无表情地俯视他。  
他恨极男人的矜贵。  
他想念男人的矜贵。  
「我的荣幸。」  
「我想您知道我的来意。」  
「你是谁？」  
看到来人被轻而易举地激怒，他为现今反派大魔王的质量感到伤感。  
「你可以叫我伏地魔。」黑袍下的人强压怒气地回答。  
格林德沃爆发出一阵大笑，喑哑的笑声回荡在黑暗污秽的墙壁之间，他对上伏地魔燃起怒火的眼睛。  
「我想起来了，阿不思提起过，他那个充满童趣的幼儿园接收过一个热衷于用可怕称号修饰自己的孩子。你的原名叫什么来着？杰瑞？汤米？请原谅，我毕竟是个年岁过百的老糊涂。」  
「格林德沃先生，」伏地魔耐心全无，「你大概还不知道，邓布利多半年前死在鄙人追随者的死咒下——」  
后面的话他听不见了。半年前的某个夜里，他从梦中惊醒。手抚上狂震的胸口，他察觉到胸前的金属标志不见了。在监护室门外静候半年的家属，今天终于收到官方的死亡通知。  
金色和红色的头发交缠在一起，系在挂绳上，明明是被斩断的死物，为什么颜色比活着的他更明亮艳丽？  
「……告诉我它的下落。」  
「你说什么？我刚才走神了。」  
伏地魔发誓他拿到答案后要把这老头扔给贝拉钻心剜骨三天三夜。  
「老魔杖。」  
真是个无趣的家伙。格林德沃翻了个白眼，「我不知道。」  
一道红光。  
「我……我没有得……得到过……」  
第二道红光。  
「多少……钻心咒，也不会……改变……答案。」  
第三道红光。  
那些年死在他手里的人一一闪过，他惊讶地发现，原来他从未忘记这些脸庞。  
第四道红光。  
仿佛长达一个世纪的决斗，他早就记不清楚两人用了多少道恶咒在彼此身上。但没忘记的，是那些向他铺天盖地而来的诛心魔咒，全都心照不宣地避开了他的头和心脏。他知道，因为他也不约而同地做了同样的决定。  
第五道红光。  
他站在阴影里，看着少年埋葬那个小姑娘，陪葬的是他们的昨日和明天。那枝本应于征程伊始送出的玫瑰在手中悄悄折断，血淌了一手却不自知。  
第六道红光。  
其实他没有必要捏碎那只蝉。  
「你永远不会得到它，你这个无知的废物。」  
他看到了绿色的死亡。  
阿不思，梦该醒了。  
  
  
12.  
  
「麦格校长早。」  
「早，」麦格向来人打招呼，「重修工作做得怎么样了？」  
「石棺已经修复完成，可以盖棺了。」  
「很好，那我们开始吧。」麦格走到大理石石棺旁，邓布利多静静地躺在那里，她最后一次注视好友的面庞。  
「阿不思，我们赢了，你一定看见了吧。」米勒娃努力微笑，「睡个好觉，我的朋友。」  
棺盖缓缓飘起。  
「等一下，」麦格伸手停住下落的石盖，「这里怎么有片枯死的花瓣？」  
「可能是风吹进来的。」  
她伸手取掉邓布利多胸前的残花，花瓣却在手指碰到的那刻破碎成灰。


End file.
